


Malpractice

by MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Yandere, Yandere Harvey(Stardew Valley)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: No longer a preview! The first real chapter is up!
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey watched quietly as the farmer slept. They had been carted in earlier due to an accident in the mines. He had always felt some kind of way about the farmer, but he hadn't been able to put a name to it earlier. Watching them had enlightened him. He slowly realized, with growing dread, he was madly in love with them. No, not in love... _obsessed_. He...didn't know quite why, but they were so nice...They were wonderful, in fact, visiting near every day, always having a cup of coffee for him on Tuesdays and Thursdays...He wanted to make them feel as safe and loved as they made him feel. He wanted to keep them here, safe, with him. Well-cared-for, loved, given everything they deserve and more. He would find a way to pull all the stars out of the sky, because they would never compare to the stars he's seen in their eyes. He loved it when they were happy, and seeing them injured like this pained him more than anything. He couldn't let them go. He _wouldn't_ let them go. He had overheard Shane in the saloon on Friday, talking about how the farmer had just given him a bouquet...

Looks like he was going to commit some malpractice.


	2. We First Met On A Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapter not taking much to scroll through, but this is only the beginning after all!

Harvey was sorting through the papers at the front desk with a bit more anxiety than usual. He had heard from Lewis someone had finally moved back into that old plot of land down the way, past the bus station. He was very interested in getting to meet his new patient. He always tried to keep close, friendly relations with all his patients. It was how he ran his clinic.

He sighed softly as he pulled his profile sheet out of the stack of files. He'd probably have to take off his single status soon. He was getting too old. He knew that the other older bachelors in town were considering it too. However, he was the oldest out of all of them. Elliott still had a few years left in him. Shane had one, maybe two. Harvey, however...He felt he was past his prime. A bachelor forever, then. He'd file to get it removed in the summer.

The bell on his door tingled, and he looked up. Oh, the new farmer. He gave him a once-over as he approached. Maybe he wouldn’t file as uneligible after all. The new farmer was a strapping lad, with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was pale and freckled at the moment, but he’d surely work up a nice tan in the next few months.

“I hear you’re the local sawbones. Nice to meet you, I’m Seamus.” Ooh, thick accent. Must have come in from Dublin.

“Nice to meet you as well. I’m Dr Harvey Krovopuskov. I’m the town’s doctor. I hope to see you often, but then again, at the same time, I don’t.” He chuckles, and the farmer chuckles with him. Yes! He made him laugh! Seamus then offered him a coffee.

“Just got it from the Saloon. Figured you could use a pick-me-up, aye?” He flashed a smile. Oh, this farmer knew the way straight to his heart.

He took the coffee with a smile. “Wow, it’s like you read my mind! Thank you!” He blows on it gently. Wow, it smelled better than usual. The farmer waved his goodbye, then left, leaving Harvey with his coffee. He took a sip and sighed in content. _Much_ better than usual. Maybe Gus brewed it better because the farmer had just moved in. Regardless, it was a lovely, lovely gift. He’d have to find a way to thank Seamus. Later, though. For now, he was going to enjoy his midday coffee.

\--------------

The next day, the farmer was back around the same time. He perked up a bit with curiosity as Seamus came into the examination room.

“Ah, Seamus, you...aren’t allowed back here.”

“Can I be allowed back here because I have coffee for you?”

“...да.”  
  
Seamus offered the fresh coffee, and Harvey took it, blowing on it gently. They shared a comfortable silence as Harvey drank his coffee and Seamus cleaned his farming tools. They both got a soft warm feeling in their chests at the same time. They knew from that point on, they would be good friends.


	3. Competitions On All Sides

It had been a week since the farmer had given Harvey that coffee. It had been a week and a half since the farmer started talking about Shane. It had been three days since he’d received word from his twin brother that he was to be visiting for a week. His brother’s visit was to end a day after the flower dance. There was only a 33% chance he would get a dance now. Not that he was interested in the farmer romantically, just...He could do so much better than an alcoholic or an attorney from Zuzu City. Well, there wasn’t really much better than a successful attorney...He was beginning to dread the flower dance.

\-----------------------------------   
  
Seamus woke up at 6 on the dot, like every day. He got up and stretched, then went right outside. Someone familiar stood outside, but he could tell this wasn’t who he thought it was. He paused on his doorstep, debating what to do.   
  


“Hello…?” He raises a brow. This man looked startlingly like Harvey, but with more confidence in his eyes and slick keeping his hair back. He was also wearing a fit, slimming navy blue suit. It suits him well...snrk.

“Hello. I’m Harold, Harvey’s older brother. It’s nice to meet you.” He offers a hand to shake. Seamus takes it. He then puts his hand down, a sly smirk replacing the soft smile. “Harvey told me there were some bachelors in town. Are you one of them?” He winks. Seamus starts blushing. Was this guy seriously flirting with him? Him. The plain farmer.

“I dunno...Guess you’ll have to find out.” He winks back cheekily. They then both turn their heads as they hear some approaching footsteps. It was Harvey, the original. He came to a stop behind Harold, huffing and puffing quietly.

“Гарольд ... думал, что ты ... Приедешь ко мне первым! Ублюдок.” Harvey smiles up at Harold.

Harold chuckles and turns around, pulling Harvey up and hugging him. “Ты тащишь. Рад тебя видеть, младший брат.”   
  
Harvey hugs back, thumping his brother on the back a bit. “Заткнись, ты старше на шестнадцать минут.”   
  
Seamus watched the exchange with a small smile. He was an only child growing up. Was this what sibling relationships were always like? Harvey then pulled back and smiled at the farmer. “Sorry for not telling you he was coming. I didn’t expect him to come straight here.” Seamus smiled back and shrugged. “It was a nice surprise! Don’t worry, lad.”

Seamus went back inside, grabbing two cups of coffee from the fridge. They were somehow still hot. He didn’t question how the fridge worked. He just accepted that Robin was some kind of wizard and left it at that. He then went back out and offered them both a cup. Harvey accepted his coffee happily, but Harold declined.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m more of a tea person.” Seamus raises a brow, but nods. What a crazy person. He drinks the other coffee. “Well, that’s enough time bothering you. We’ll be on our way!” Harvey hands his cup back to Seamus.

“Aw, come on! It’s Monday! We’ve more than enough time to have good craic!” Seamus grins. Harold nods. “Come on, Harvo! I came here to relax and to get to know your friends!” Harvey cringed a bit when Harold called him ‘Harvo’. Seamus notes to himself to just call him ‘Harv’. Harvey sighs and pushes his glasses up his nose. “Alright, alright, fine. I suppose I didn’t have any paperwork to do anyways.”

They spent the day talking about their lives, both past and current. It turned out that Harold had no crushed dreams, unlike Harvey. Apparently, he had always wanted to be a lawyer. Harvey was also much more open about his past and his dreams of being a pilot that were unfortunately crushed.

But, the time flew by quickly. Harvey checked his watch and baulked. “Oh, Yoba, it’s nearly 8! I go to bed at 10! Гарольд, нам действительно нужно идти.” Harold sighed softly and nodded. Harvey cleared out quickly, but Harold lingered for a moment.   
  
Before he left, Harold took Seamus’ hand and kissed it gently. “Until we meet again, клевер котенок.” He then straightens back up, fixes his tie, and follows after Harvey to town.   
  
Seamus waved goodbye, then sunk to the floor up against the door, blushing. That guy had just kissed his hand like a prince would a princess. He was, unfortunately, smitten. He loved guys in glasses, and everyone went crazy for a sharp-dressed man.


End file.
